


[Fanart] The favorite of god

by WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Glasses, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021
Summary: Онвыбирает только лучшее :D
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 спецквест





	[Fanart] The favorite of god

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frozen_Melon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/gifts).




End file.
